Winter's Rose
by BarkleyFan
Summary: While his family is searching for him, Heath finds himself tending an ill woman and finds himself falling for her. Is this good or bad? What will come of it? Summary might change if the story veers away from the outline I have in my head...Romance is a genre too, and tragedy might be...don't worry though, all major characters stay very much alive in this story.
1. Chapter One

**Winter Rose **

**Chapter One**

**BARKLEY HOME**

All was quiet in the Barkley home. Gene was back in school, Audra was in Colorado visiting her aunt and Jarrod, Nick and Heath weren't home yet. Victoria looked out the window and watched as the rain fell from the sky. She knew it was snowing up in the mountain areas of California. That being the case, she was glad her older sons, who had been up in the mountains near Strawberry hunting, would be home soon. When she heard the living room door open, Victoria turned around to see Jarrod and Nick taking off their coats and hats.

"Well, it's about time you boys got home. You were due in at noon." Victoria smile turned downwards when the door remained shut. Her next question had both Jarrod and Nick stopping any movement and looking at her with great concern in their eyes. "Where's Heath?"

"He's not here?" Nick asked as he quit loosing his gun belt up as he glanced at Jarrod, who had also stopped taking his gun belt off.

"No," Victoria's voice held worry in it, "weren't the three of you traveling together?"

Jarrod shook his head. "We were until Monday. Heath headed in early; he said he forgot he promised to help the Carter's mend their roof. He should have been in yesterday morning." He fastened his gun belt back up. Nick, who wasn't about to stay behind, fastened his back up also. It might be raining, but it wasn't coming down so hard that they couldn't ride to their neighbor's and find out if Heath had made it to their home and stayed for some reason.

Victoria knew what her sons were hoping, and she wasn't going to try to stop them from checking. She had grown to know Heath as well as she did her sons by birth, and not sending word if he was going some place and would be gone longer than originally thought was not normal. She feared it was more than simply going to the neighbors and not coming home. Still, she could hope she was wrong. "You'll catch pneumonia riding out in this rain." It was a real concern, but fear for her blonde haired son kept the protest from being as strong as it might have been.

Both Jarrod and Nick knew their mother had a valid worry. Still, they threw grabbed some dry coats and headed out. They had to find out if Heath had made it in or not. With the rain coming down, the two brothers wasted no time in getting to their neighbors, Jason and Maria Carter. The couple had only bought a small nearby farm. They were the salt of the earth and they were soon good friends of the Barkleys, especially of Heath's.

Getting wet was exactly was exactly what Nick and Jarrod got. By the time they stood in the Carter's living room, Mrs. Carter was drying their coats and handing them hot chocolate. "I wish he was here." Mr. Carter sat in 'his' chair near the living room window his face now full of worry himself. He didn't like what he was hearing. "I should have known something was wrong when he didn't show up. He's a man of his word."

Nick would have gotten back on Coco and started the hunt for his missing brother, but the rain was coming down even harder. That being the case, Jarrod was able to get him to consent to wait until the rain lit up before they started a search of any kind.

**STRAWBERRY MOUNTAINS**

Heath, who had never made it out of the mountains, stood inside the two story home which was made from logs that he'd stumbled across when he took a wrong turn and watched the snow coming down hard. He knew his family would wonder where he was, but what there was nothing he could do about it. When he heard some moans coming from the bed that sat in the room he was in, Heath turned around. The young woman he'd found ill in the cabin was stirring just a bit. He hurried over to check on her.

"I wish that fever of yours would break, Miss." Heath talked to no one but himself. "I don't want to have to bury you too." He'd found who he assumed was either the woman's husband or brother dead in the living room when he entered the home and buried him. He could only guess that the man had had the same thing as the woman. He knew he was taking a risk in staying, but what else was he supposed to do? The ill woman needed help.

He picked up the rag that set on the nightstand and dunked it into the basin of water that sat along side the basin. He then laid the dampened material on the woman's forehead. "Sure wish I knew what to call you, I feel funny not calling you by an actual name, girl." Girl, that's what he'd been calling her ever since he'd found her lying on the couch and moved her into the bedroom.

Heath couldn't help but gaze upon the woman's dishwater blonde hair and somewhat roundish face. Looking at her, he suspected that if she stood up she'd be somewhere around five feet four inches, maybe. He pulled over a chair and sat down and waited. What else could he do?

The minutes and hours ticked by and Heath, without meaning too, fell asleep. During that time the woman's fever broke and she opened her eyes. Startled to see a stranger sitting in the chair her brother had recently made, she might have let out a scream or at least hollered, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he must be the one who had been taking care of her while she was ill. The moment that realization hit her eyes widened. William should have been taking care of her! _"You're not looking well, dear brother, you should rest too." _Her words from a few days ago came back to her and she found herself letting out a small gasp of worry.

As small as it was, the gasp woke Heath up. He leaned over and felt her forehead. "Nice to have you back among the livin'." His lopsided grin and friendly tone of voice helped his patient relax. "Ya've been pretty sick ma'am."

"Name's Rose Adeline Diamond; you can call me Rose. Who are you and where's my brother?" She looked around the room once more, as if by doing so he would appear in the room.

Heath's smile left as he thought on the man he had buried. "My name is Heath Barkley…." He hesitated, hating the fact that he had to tell the young woman her brother was dead. The instant he did hesitated, Rose's head knew what had happened, but her heart wanted to deny it and she cried out as she tried to sit up, "William! Where's my brother, William!"

Heath quickly, but gently, put his hands on the woman's shoulder and held her down, not hard to do in her weakened state. "He….he was dead when I found you. I buried him next to a couple of graves behind the house." By the date on the headstones, he had knew whoever lay beneath the stones were quite old when they died.

"Our parents," Rose spoke barely above a whisper, "They died five years ago. Oh, William!" she burst out sobbing, "How could you! You're not supposed to die! She continued to cry and ask the question more than once. All Heath could do sit next to the bed and assure her she had a friend in him and would have friends in his family. They would help her get back on her feet.

Rose turned her head away from Heath and closed her eyes. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she wasn't. She realized the stranger had given up a lot of his time to care for her and bury he brother and appreciated it greatly. It was just that her heart hurt too bad at the moment to acknowledge it. "Oh William," she muttered as she fell back to sleep, "you weren't supposed to leave."


	2. Snowed In

**Winter's Rose Chapter Two **

It was still dark when Heath opened his eyes. He had been sleeping in Rose's brother's bed, and while it was smaller than he was used to he had a good nights sleep. He frowned slightly and climbed out of bed. Climbing out of bed, he slipped his trousers on and then lit the lamp in his room. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized there was snow blocking every inch of the window. He threw his shirt on, grabbed the lantern and hurried into the living room. He opened the shutters that covered the living room windows and found the same thing, except the snow did not reach the top of the window. For all intents and purposes, he and Rose were snowed in.

Heath quickly checked in on Miss Diamond and found her awake. "Looks like we're snowed in."

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen cellar." Rose smiled as she propped herself up against her pillow. The young woman would have gotten up, but she still felt rather weak. She'd tried that yesterday and paid for it by falling to the floor. Heath had found her, and then put his foot down insisting that she stay in bed for another couple of days. Knowing Heath would also be worried about his horse, Rose pointed towards the bedroom door. "If you go back to the bedroom you're using, my brother had a pair of snowshoes. You can go upstairs and climb through the window from the storage room. After that you can make your way to the barn; I doubt the snow is blocking the loft door. You can check on your horse. I'd appreciate it if you would also check on my and my…" her voice choked up a bit and then continued, "My late brother's horse also." She would have preferred to do it, but saw no other choice but to ask Mr. Barkley to do it.

"No problem," Heath said as gave her a small crooked grin and left the room. Once outside Rose's bedroom, he retrieved the snowshoes, crossed the living room and climbed up the stairs that led to the two rooms that sat on the second level of the home. When he found the first door led to another bedroom, he went to the second door. It did indeed lead to the storage room he'd been instructed to take. Putting the snowshoes and his coat on, Heath made his way out of the window and over to the barn. The loft doors were indeed assessable. He hurried inside, removed the snowshoes and climbed down he ladder.

"Here boy," Heath found some oats and fed them to Charger. "Here boy, eat this." He smiled as his horse ate the food offered without further urging. He then fed the other two horses. He checked the barn was secure and plenty of hay bedding to keep the animals warm before heading back up to the ladder and the connecting roofs. Heath retied the snow shoes and maneuvered his way back into the Diamond home and then into the kitchen. With Miss Diamond still bed ridden, he had to get something for them both to eat. For the young woman, Heath figured he'd best stick to soup. Once he had the soup mixed and cooked he took it into Rose.

"Here." He handed her the bowl of soup, along with a spoon. "You need to eat."

Rose, who had smelled the food cooking, was amazed a man would not only step into a kitchen, but actually come out of it with something edible, smiled and thanked him. As she ate she asked about his family and the fact that they were, most likely, very worried about him. "I might be eternally in your debt, Mr. Barkley, only the idea of your family being put through all the worry they must be going through right now; it has to weigh heavily on your mind." She said the words as she looked down at her hands.

Thinking she was feeling guilty, Heath said, "Don't go blaming yourself. There's nothin' you can do about it." Heath said then stood up and walked over to the window still blocked by snow. He was going to have to dig his way out. After that? He turned and looked at Rose. With no one but her in the home, Heath believed he needed to take her back to the ranch and then have Jarrod notify some of her living relatives.

"It's not good for you to be out here by yourself." Heath turned around and looked at Rose. "As soon as your able to travel, we can travel to the ranch where my family lives. Jarrod can wire your relatives. My brother…"

Rose pushed her self up further on the bed and interrupted him, "I'll go with you to your ranch, but only long enough to get on my feet and a place of my own. I have no wish to live with the only relatives I know about!" she snapped.

Heath was shocked by her quick and very firm objection. "That bad?" Heath frowned as he asked the question.

Rose turned her eyes away and, after she'd regained her composure, then looked back. She set the empty bowl of soup on the nightstand and laid back down on her side and answered, "Depends on who you talk to, guess they're okay but they live back east in cities. They never did like the idea that my parents brought my brother and I out here. They'll want me to go back there and live with them. I'm old enough to be on my own. I'll let them know where I'm at once we get back to your ranch, but that's it." Before Heath could utter another sound, Rose was muttering something inaudible and falling asleep. He shook his head. If the young woman could fall asleep that fast, she was definitely still recovering. Heath took the empty bowl and spoon and quietly slipped out the door.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Rose **

**Chapter Three**

**On the trail just outside of Strawberry; the town where Heath was born and grew up. **

Jarrod, Nick, McCall and other ranch hands who had been working for the Barkleys for a number of years had hoped to find Heath in Strawberry, but no such luck. No one had seen him. If Heath's aunt and uncle were still around the brothers might have suspected them of foul play. There was no need for such a concern though, as Martha was doing prison time for activities she'd been caught doing and Matt had left town soon after her arrest.

Now the search party rode over ground that was beginning to dry from all the rain they'd received. They'd ridden in silence for the space of an hour when Nick stopped Coco, looked over at Jarrod and spoke up. "He's still up in the mountains." He didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

Jarrod looked up at the mountains where they'd been hunting. He studied every inch within his eyesight. He didn't like the idea that Heath was still up there. It could only mean he'd met up with a major problem. "We'll have to go back up the way we came down, see if we can find anything." The moment he spoke the words, he saw a deeper concern fill Nick's eyes. He knew what his brother was fearing; he was fearing it too. What if another storm hit? They had to look though, if Nick was right Heath had to be in trouble. Nothing else made sense.

"We should split up in pairs and search as l much ground as possible." Nick looked at his brother and the men with them. "As long as the snow that's up there doesn't get too deep, we should be okay." The men didn't argue as they knew Nick was right.

Nick turned to their foreman, "McCall, take Jimmy with you. Ray you and Charles can team up. I'm staying with Jarrod."

"Yes, sir." McCall and the others answered in unison and then headed for the base of the nearby mountain to start their search. Nick and Jarrod did the same.

**Meanwhile back at Rose's cabin **

Rose was finally strong enough to get out of bed, but still weak enough that she tired easily. She rested on the couch and visited Heath, who had just given her something to drink. She was enthralled by all the stories he was telling her. She was confused however, "You talked about brothers, a sister and a mother earlier, but you grew up with only your mother?" That just didn't make sense to her.

Heath sighed and, hesitantly, explained he was a bastard. "Father never knew I existed. I only found my stepmother, half brothers and half sister a few years ago." He waited for the reaction that usually attached itself too many times to the views of such a heritage. He was surprised when the young woman simply turned her head long enough to set her empty cup down and continued talking.

"Your mother must have been one very strong woman." Rose turned her face back towards Heath. "I would have loved to have met her. She sounds a lot like my mother, except my mama, except that mama had papa to shoulder the load." the moment she said the words, Rose saw sheer pain shoot through Heath's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barkley, I didn't mean to upset you." Rose had made the statement without taking the time to think what it could mean to her rescuer. Then again, there a lot of things she never took the time to stop and think about alot of things, especially things she couldn't control.

Heath's famous lopsided grin appeared and he assured her he'd be all right. "Name's Heath, and most of the time I'm fine with it, just now and then it hurts." It was the truth. Time, getting to know his family and realizing his father had truly not known about him had helped Heath to come a long ways over the past three years he'd lived with his family. Then, deciding they'd talked enough about him, Heath pointed to the door, "That snow is going to be there for awhile." He then told her he'd gone upstairs and made his way over to the barn only to find no shovels in the place.

Rose gave a half hearted chuckle with a sheepish look on her face. "William must have put them in the shed behind the house. If that's the case, good thing we have plenty of food in the cellar. I'd say that shed is covered up good." As she finished speaking, Rose yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she still was. "This recovery process is for the birds. Maybe, I should go back to bed for a bit. Don't go disappearing on me, ya hear?"

Heath grinned and helped her up. "Don't worry, Ill be here. I think you're right too, lying down and resting might be a good idea. We don't need you getting sick again." As she disappeared into her room, Heath realized she had gotten him to open up about himself without talking about her at all. He was astounded. No one had ever accomplished that before. Oh, she hadn't got past all his protective walls, but she had succeeded on keeping the attention on him and away from her. He was not used to that and was unsure how he felt about it. He pushed the thought aside though as he headed towards the trap door that led to the cellar. He might as well take stock of what food sat in the large room beneath their feet.

From where she lay, Rose could hear Heath opening the trap door and disappearing down into the cellar. She dwelt on how ill she'd been and what would have happened if Heath hadn't shown up. She was sure not only would Will have died, but she would have followed suit. She scolded herself, telling her not to dwell on such sadness. It wouldn't help her heal. She let her mind wandered away from Will and herself to the blond haired cowboy who had been taking care of her the past few days. "I could get used to havin' him around." she mused as she closed her eyes. Soon she was dreaming of wide open spaces and a blond haired cowboy named Heath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Rose **

**Chapter Four****Canyon Pass…Nick and Jarrod's search**

How many miles had they traveled; Five? Ten? Fifteen? It felt like a hundred. Nick and Jarrod sat on their horses looking at the pass they needed to ride through; the same one Heath would have had to use to get home. It was filled with snow from the ground up to the highest peak…on both sides.

"Ya ain't getting' through thar until spring!"

Nick and Jarrod whirled around to see an old man with salt and pepper hair and as thin as a railroad tie sitting on a nearby boulder. His face looked as if someone had taken a chisel to it and created a crevice wherever possible. His clothes, faded and worn could have been a hundred years old. If asked, Nick and Jarrod would have put the man's age around sixty or sixty-five.

"Does anyone live up that way?" Jarrod asked keeping his eye on the old man.

Nick too kept his eyes on their unexpected company. The sound conviction in the old man's voice told Nick that the stranger was sure of his statement. That worried him. Unless McCall and the others had had some luck, then there was a good chance Heath was on the other side of the canyon and trapped. He waited to hear the man's reply to Jarrod's question.

"Thar's the Hunters, the Wilson family, along with Will Diamond and his sister, Rose." The old man answered as he slid off the rock and walked towards them. "The Hunters don't care for no outsiders; the Wilson's only live up that way part of the year and the Diamond's?" The old man shrugged his shoulders, "They only come down once or twice a year. I don't know them that well enough ta' say one way or the other, except Will doesn't let his sister go anywhere without him. What ya lookin' fer that ya need ta go up thar this time of the year?"

Jarrod looked at Nick with his torn emotions showing in his eyes and on his face and then back to the old man. "We're searching for our brother. He might be up there."

The old man let out a low whistle, then a low drawn out breath. "Well, iff'n he's up thar and he's crossed paths with the Diamonds. I'd say ya have a purty good chance of seein' come springtime since Will would do anything he could to help a stranger. If he's had to deal with the Hunter's?" The old man scratched the back of his neck and let out another low, drawn out breath, "I'd start sayin' my prayers."

"What's your name?" Nick asked as the old man turned around and started to walk away.

The old man didn't stop walking or look back. He simply threw the answer to the question over his shoulder. "Some folks call Mr. Thayer; you can call me Jim." He then disappeared around the corner of a nearby path.

"He's up there; there's got to be another trail or pass to the other side." Nick looked back at the Canyon and then up at the sky. It was starting to look like another storm was coming in. He hated the idea of having to wait until Spring to continue their search for Heath.

Jarrod sighed as he turned away from the blocked canyon walls. Let's go meet up with McCall and the others and head back to Strawberry. If there's another way, we'll find out. If not, " he said as his shoulders slumped, "we'll have to continue searching the surrounding areas for awhile. If we don't find him, we'll have to assume he's on the other side of that canyon path. And if that's the case, we'll have no choice but to go back to Stockton and wait until spring."

Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Go back without finding Heath? No way! I'm not leaving Heath behind!" Nick bellowed loud enough to be heard all over the state of California. "And no, you can't make me!"

Jarrod would have argued with Nick, but he realized how useless that would be at the moment. "Come on, let's get back to Strawberry and the search."

Nick didn't argue as Jarrod and he did just that.

**Rose Diamond's Home**

Rose stood on the porch and watched as Heath exited the barn and headed back for the house. He'd found a shovel in the root cellar and spent all morning shoveling snow off the porch, stairs just to make a path to the barn. As their days had been full of sharing stories and getting to know each other, Rose would have been smiling from ear to ear, if it weren't for one thing. Heath wasn't looking all that good, but he wouldn't admit he was starting to become ill. She prayed like mad if he came down with anything it wouldn't be with the same thing that had made her so sick; the same fever that had killed her brother.

Once Heath was back on the porch, Rose nodded towards the front door. "You've worked hard all morning. Come on inside, I'll get you some lunch and you can rest." It was the one thing she could say that would get him to lie down for a spell without having a fight on her hands. And she would have one; she just knew it. Heath had the same stubborn streak in him all the men she knew had. Rose could tell that just by the stories he told.

Heath might have turned down the offer, but he was getting to the point where he could no longer deny that he was coming down with something. He wasn't about to admit that to Rose though. Maybe if he lied down and rested while she cooked lunch he would feel better. "Sounds like a good idea; my stomach is lettin' me know it's been awhile since I put any food into it." Heath said as he opened the front door and held it open for Rose. Once inside he laid down on the bed he'd been using and closed his eyes.

Not an hour later Rose walked out of the kitchen to find Heath unconscious and perspiring profusely. Rose felt Heath's forehead and sighed. "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" She asked as she looked on her guest. She heard no reply of course, not that she expected one, and went to work tending to Heath. At least he wasn't coughing like her brother and she had. She was pretty sure that the man called Heath Barkley was just worn down from taking care of her and doing all the work she and her brother usually shared together. It didn't take her long to get a basin full of water and a rag.

After wiping the perspiration off his forehead, Rose ran her fingers down the side of his face, Rose tilted her head and smiled. "_For a bastard, you ain't bad lookin'"_ she thought to herself for the thousandth time. No, Rose had to admit she hadn't seen anyone so handsome in a long time, thanks to her parents and brother. She loved wide open spaces it was true...but goodness, it was nice to have visitors once in awhile.

Suddenly Rose grabbed a rifle and went to the window, believing she heard something or someone outside.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw two deer passing by. "Two deer and I act like danger's out there." Rose put the rifle up and went back to the side of Heath's bed. Smiling down upon him, she ran her fingers across his lips. "Mighty fine," she let out a long, drawn out sigh with an unreadable expression in her eyes and then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter's Rose Chapter Five Strawberry - Hannah's Home**

Nick sat at the small table Hannah had cleared off for him. After weeks of searching, he'd had to finally admit Jarrod and the others were right. If Heath was anywhere, he was on the other side of the blocked canyon. That didn't mean Nick had to go back to Stockton though. After talking to Hannah, Heath's mother's good friend and surrogate aunt, Nick decided to stay in Strawberry. Hannah insisted that Nick could sleep in Heath's old bed until the end of winter...or whenever the snow in the canyon passage melted enough to get through. Nick had taken her up on the offer as he was determined on going through the passage the first chance he had. Jarrod and the others had then headed back for Stockton with McCall promising to handle the spring round up, in Nicks' stead, if he needed to.

"Heath, he be okay, you see." Hannah set a plate of food in front of Nick, who had simply been staring off into space with his mind on his missing brother.

Since they'd found no trace of Heath while they searched, Nick held fast to the hope that his blond haired brother, who had worked his way into Nick's heart, had found refuge with anyone but the Hunters. Well, if they were like the old man had said they were. "I hope so." Nick did his best to smile as he took the cup of coffee Hannah offered him.

Smiling was hard for Nick to do though, not with Heath on his mind and the bad feeling that dwelled in the pit of his stomach; one that was full of danger and continued to press itself upon his mind. He looked at Hannah; she was elderly and had endured much hardship. Nick worried about her as Strawberry was a dying town. It was hard enough for the many farmers and miners of the area, let alone a black woman who had befriended a single white woman with a bastard child to survive. If only she could tell him of another way to get to the area whose every path to it seemed blocked by snow, instead of going off on tangents all the time.

Nick finished his food, put up his plate and walked out onto the porch after putting his coat on. From where he stood he could see the mountain area Heath would be in, if he was indeed in the area Nick and Jarrod had him being in, and sighed. "Where are you Heath? Are you alive or injured?" His mind thought the words, his head wondered, but his heart held onto the fact that Heath just had to be alive. Yes, Nick told himself that Heath would either make his way out as soon as he could or that Nick himself would find his way to him once the snow cleared out of the pass. He had to think that way or go crazy, and going crazy wasn't an option he cared to consider.

**The mountain - Rose Diamond's Living Room**

Heath, who had indeed simply been worn to a frazzle, now sat in front of the fireplace feeling better than he had in days. He looked out the window; it was snowing again. He was glad that when Rose said they had plenty of food, she'd meant **plenty! **

"Pa and Will always insisted on having a winter's supply of food up here." Rose had told him that morning as she cooked breakfast and stared out the kitchen window. "Said it cut down on the need to hunt in the winter."

After eating and thanking Rose for the food, Heath had made his way into the living room.

"What you thinkin'?" Rose walked in and sat next to Heath, a bit closer than Heath was comfortable with. She sensed it without being told and slid over a few inches. She threw an innocent smile his way and apologized. "Wasn't tryin' to make ya uncomfortable, it jist felt natural."

"I know." Heath smiled as he thought on the last month since he'd come across Rose Diamond. At first he'd only been concerned about nursing her back to health and then how to thank her for tending to him when he fell ill. However, the more time passed with the Canyon pass blocked the longer he was stuck on the wrong side of the canyon...and it was still blocked. He knew that because he'd tried to leave the day before after Rose had led him to the canyon pass upon his request.

Along with the time factor, Heath was worried about one thing... the temptation that was before him, and it was before him. Just that morning, when he'd brought in some wood, he and Rose had accidentally bumped into each other. The wood had fallen to the floor and he'd had to catch his balance while he caught Rose. He was sure they'd have started kissing, but the noisy wild life outside had distracted them.

_"Tell me about your ranch." _Rose had said afterwards. He'd corrected her saying it was his brother's ranch and the family lived on it. It was a fact he'd had to repeat more than once.

As Heath continued gazing into the fireplace, his mind went over all the talks he and Rose had had. Most of them had been light hearted and filled with laughter, only there had been more serious ones too. She'd finally told him that while her mother disliked moving out west, she completely detested moving so far up into the mountains. "My father did it for me." Rose had turned her eyes away from Heath. "I couldn't handle crowded places. He said this area gave his little girl more than plenty of room to move around uninhibited." She'd then went back to work around the house.

"What's botherin' ya?" Rose laid her hand on the front of his shoulder and asked.

"There's got to be a way out of this canyon before spring." Heath finally answered. "It's not good for us to be up here by ourselves." He wasn't surprised by the somewhat hurt look that came into Rose's eyes. He gave her a smile, lifted his hand and laid it on her cheek. "You're a lady and you need to stay that way." He was shocked beyond measure when Rose stood up and exploded.

"You don't know one thing about me, not really!" her eyes narrowed to the point of almost having a frightening look about them. "I say what if anything I am, do you understand?"

Confused, but not wanting to offend Rose more than he apparently had, Heath stood and apologized. "I didn't mean any disrespect by it. I just think you're a beautiful young lady who shouldn't be taken advantage of." He hoped the sincere apology would pacify her. It seemed to work as the angry look in her eyes subsided and she nodded.

"Daddy and Will always said I was a lady." She whispered as she reached up and ran her fingers down the side of his face and then giggled, "Guess it wouldn't hurt to act like one." She then turned around and headed for the kitchen. As she walked away, a dark shadow passed over Rose's eyes and an eerie like smile appeared upon her face for a few seconds.

Heath didn't see the troubled looked in Rose's eyes and the odd smile, though he was still somewhat confused about Rose's inconsistent behavior, especially the giggling. He shrugged the behavior off, putting it down to being house bound. Question was, how much longer would they be in that situation? Heath didn't know and, at the moment, he found himself not caring. No, he simply smiled as Rose disappeared into the kitchen and fought the desire that had risen up in him when her fingers touched his face. He was definitely going to have to find a way for the two of them to get out of the canyon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter's Rose Chapter Six**

**Rose Diamond's Home and Yard**

Rose stood next to her bedroom window and looked down into the yard. With the wood supply in the storage room getting low, Heath had put on his coat, his gloves and grabbed the axe out of barn. He was now splitting some of the wood her late brother had gathered and stored in the shed that stood next to the house. Rose watched Heath the whole time he was working. The more time she spent with him, the more Rose admired him.

Heath could feel someone watching him as he worked. Looking around he saw no one, but once he took the time to look up, Heath saw Rose standing in the window. Because of the distance between them all he saw was the smile upon her face...not the dark shadow that had begun to cross her eyes. He smiled back and began splitting the wood before him.

_"He's mighty fine, girl. If you want him, you'll have to do something about it." _A voice inside Rose spoke as she turned from the window and made her way out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, making sure she'd put on a coat first. As she walked through the snow, Rose thought on her life since her father had insisted on moving away from the cities to the mountains. At first she'd been excited and did just as her father had hoped; explored and enjoyed every inch of their new home, free of any prying neighbors. Even her mother seemed to relax and concede the move was just what they'd needed. However, it didn't take Rose long to figure out no neighbors but meant **no** neighbors. How could she count the Wilson's when they were only around part of the year and lived ten miles away? When it came to the Hunter's, they lived fifteen miles in the other direction and never came calling?

_"You didn't bring us up here so I could have wide open spaces!" She'd thrown a fit when she realized what was really going on. "You wanted to hide me!" Then, remembering the move just had happened after an argument between her father and grandfather, she yelled, "What did grandpa want you to do?" _

The only answer she'd gotten was her father assuring her he wasn't hiding her, and that all he wanted was for her to be happy. She'd believed him until he and her mother had died. After that, Will had to convince her that he'd fallen in love with the place and they needed to stay, though he did relent and admit it was the only way he could protect her. "_Who will protect me now?" _It was the question that she'd asked herself more than once since Will had died. Now, with the attraction she felt for Heath, the question fueled the shadow that lived within her mind.

As Rose walked towards Heath, she made a snowball and threw it at him. The snowball hit him square in the back and he whirled around. Seeing Rose's face light up at her success, he dropped the axe, made a snowball and threw it back. It didn't take more than two seconds for the two to start making more snowballs and throwing them at each other. Before the last snowball hit Heath, he found himself laughing and holding Rose in his arms. The laughter between them immediately stopped as their eyes locked on each other. When Heath started to pull back, he found Rose holding on tighter. "Even a lady has her wants." The desire filled look in Rose's eyes spoke volumes, and Heath heard every word.

Maybe it was the fact that it had been almost seven weeks since he'd been trapped in the mountains, maybe it was all the time they'd spent together or maybe it was the truth in Rose's words; Heath didn't know. Whatever it was, he found himself pulling Rose to him and covering her mouth with his. He only meant to kiss her once, but Heath found one kiss turning into another one, each deeper and more needful than the one before it.

"Don't fight it", "I need you", and "Don't you feel the fire?" were just some of the things Rose had whispered in a low subdued, inviting tone in between the kisses. Those words, along with his own desire that had been building over time, finally won and he picked Rose up and headed into the house.

**HUNTER'S HOME**

Ross Clyde Hunter stood on the porch of the small two bedroom cabin he shared with his wife and two sons, a wife and sons folks in the area only knew by name. Compared to other men, Ross was a giant of a man. He stood almost six feet seven inches, his once pure black hair looked more like salt and pepper now and he didn't, as his reputation said, do anything to invite company to his home.

However, that was as much truth as there was in what people in the outlining areas said about him. Truth was, he had a heart of gold and would have helped anyone if he could have. Only, even sadder still, he hadn't felt like he could. His wife was only his wife in the sight of her people, the Shoshone, and the treatment the two of them had received by the hands of the white man had driven the two away from one homestead after another until they'd made their way up into the mountains surrounding Strawberry.

"What is it, my husband?" Spotted Fawn, or Marie...a white man's name Ross had given her when they had moved up into the mountains. She walked up beside her husband of seventeen years and slid her arm around her husband's waist. "What troubles you?"

What troubled him?Ross let out a low chuckle, convinced he must be losing it. "I'm not sure, but I need to travel to the Hank Diamond's old place. See if Will is still around and check on that girl of theirs."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Rose's father and her brother were the only men who had known Ross for what he really was. Mr. Diamond and Will would have gladly set the record straight, but Ross had asked him not to. He'd even begged them to let Mrs. Diamond believe that he and his family were unfriendly and perhaps dangerous. Truth was, Ross was happy having everyone to believe the lies. _"The untruths keep my family safe. No one makes trouble for us anymore." _While Hank and Will had not agreed, they had agreed to do as the man asked.

"Then there is, or will be, trouble there." Marie said, not liking the intuitive feeling that tug at her heart. She didn't like it, but she wasn't about to tell him to stay away either. When her husband got these feelings it was best just to give him her support. "Please, be careful." That was a promise he readily gave her as he headed back inside their home to get a few supplies before heading out.


	7. Protect Me and Grandfather Diamond

**Winter's Rose**

**Chapter Seven**

Heath rolled over in his bed, opened his eyes and sat up. It took a few seconds for it all to come back to him. The passionate kisses he and Rose had exchanged to the point of coming back into the house and giving in to their desires. The memory of the two of them lying together once again sent small tremors through him. He would have to do more than get her out of the mountains now; after all, he couldn't just love a woman like that and then walk away.

Heath continued pondering on the matter until he heard an unearthly scream sound throughout the house, Heath jumped out of bed, threw on his pants, grabbed a shirt and ran out his bedroom door. He ran immediately towards Rose's room, where the screams were coming from. Heath was almost to her door when Rose came out shaking violently, her head slightly bent and crying.

Heath didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to find out. He took a hold of Rose's shoulders. "What's wrong?" When Rose looked up, Heath felt like a thunder bolt had hit him. She had a wild look in her eyes, one filled with pure fear.

"She's back! She's found me! Daddy was wrong! We didn't go far enough!" Rose cried louder than Heath ever thought possible and then held onto him for all she was worth. "Make her go away, make her go away!"

Heath held onto Rose and listened for the sound of someone walking around. He heard nothing. Whoever Rose was talking about had to be outside. "Who is 'she' and where is she at?" Heath asked looking around and listening for footsteps of any kind.

Rose started sobbing as she pressed her face into Heath's chest and wailed. "She left when I screamed, but she'll be back. She always comes back!"

Heath again tried to get Rose to tell him who "she" was, but it was of no use. All Rose did was cry and beg him to protect her. How could he protect her if he didn't know who was coming after her? It was getting late, so Heath led Rose back to her bedroom then looked out the window, while Rose stood in the corner trembling like a frightened child. He saw no one.

Heath turned away from the window and nodded towards the bed. "You need to get some rest. Go ahead and lie down; I'll keep watch." Desperate to get back to things she could control, Rose did not fight him. Soon Rose was asleep in her bed while Heath sat in a chair in the corner of the room with his rifle across his lap.

While he sat in the chair looking out the window, he had plenty of time to think. He turned and gazed at Rose asleep in her bed. He sighed and looked back at the window. He didn't know who Rose had seen. No, Heath knew only one thing. After what the two of them had allowed themselves to do, he had no choice to keep an ear and eye open for whoever was trying to hurt her. How could he feel otherwise? She had his heart wrapped around her little finger. With that thought, among others, racing through his mind it would be a few hours before Heath became convinced no one was returning and got some sleep himself.

**Jarrod's Office Stockton.**

Paperwork and more paperwork, Jarrod laid the last of the papers he'd been analyzing on top of a small pile on the side of his desk. He'd finally finished what should have taken him only a couple of hours to do. The fact that he had continually found Heath on his mind had not helped his concentration any. At least Nick was sending regular letters or telegrams in order to keep the family from worrying about him too. The latest one spoke of Nick's hope that the pass would be open within the next month; well, open enough to make it so he could get though it anyway.

"Mr. Barkley?" Amy Grill, the office secretary, poked her head into the office, "there's a gentleman here to see you. Should I let him in?" She knew how busy her boss had been all morning and didn't want to disturb him if he wasn't done with his case files.

Jarrod didn't feel like talking to anyone as he had, like Amy thought, been quite involved in his work. Only problem was, he was through with the necessary paperwork and had nothing to do for a moment. He couldn't see how he could turn the man way; it's not like he had already left his office. He nodded. "Sure, go ahead." He then leaned back in his chair and waited.

Moments later, a balding gentleman who looked to be in at least his early sixties entered the room and sat down in the chair across from Jarrod. His eyes held a tired look in them and the lines on his face spoke of a man who had seen more than his share of troubles in his life. The stranger's expression made Jarrod wonder what was coming.

"May I help you?" Jarrod asked cautiously after a few moments of silence. He asked the question, feeling like he needed to, especially if he didn't want to sit in a quiet room the rest of the day.

The older man let out a sigh. He had hoped to avoid this, but his investigator from back east had failed miserably. He answered slowly, "My name is Joseph Diamond. I have hired a private investigator who lives here in Stockton to go the Strawberry area and find my granddaughter who I have been searching for... for seven years." He paused and then continued, "When he finds her, I may have a legal fight on my hands, depending on if things have changed or not."

Jarrod intertwined his fingers and tapped his thumbs together. Diamond, the name mentioned by the fellow that talked to him and Nick. "You are thinking you might wish to take custody of the child?" It was the only thing he could think of off the top of his head and would make sense. Hadn't the gentleman told them that the one called Will never let his sister go anywhere without him? He was shocked by the old man's next words.

"She's not a child; she's twenty-three years old now and, no, I don't want custody. If things have not changed, I want her committed and yes," he sighed as his shoulders slumped forward a bit, "I mean to one of those hospitals for the mentally unstable."


	8. Chapter 8

**Winters Rose Chapter Eight**

**THE DIAMOND BARN**

Heath stood next to Charger brushing his coat, but made sure his back was not to the door. All morning he'd been running one thing after another over in his mind. The fact that Rose had woken up and then immediately looked out every window in the house had him concerned. He'd been up for a solid hour before she'd even stepped foot out of her bedroom and he'd seen and heard nothing. Still, she had acted extremely skittish and on edge until he held her securely in his arms and had a few words with her.

_"I tell you, there's no one out there. I've checked more than once." "She'll be back." Rose had laid her head on his chest and held on tight. "I told you she always does. I guess I should have told you about her, but I was afraid you'd leave."_

Heath frowned as he remembered asking Rose, yet again, who it was that she kept referring too. _"I don't know her name, but I call her Delilah." _When he'd asked her for a description of Delilah, Rose's arms tightened around him even more, begging him to stop talking about it. It was her refusal to explain and the inconsistency in her behavior that were nagging at him right now. Something wasn't right, but he just couldn't put his finger on had also started noticing that one minute Rose would be laughing and talking, then suddenly turn her head and shut down, all within a split second. Oh, she'd always had some excuse when she'd started talking again. Up to now, he'd chalked it up to losing her brother and cabin fever. Only, after this event with the woman Rose called Delilah, Heath had started wondering. How could he not? He had not seen _any _sign of anyone but them being around the house, yet Rose insisted this "Delilah" was back. That apparently meant danger, if not why would Rose act like the way she had; scared to the point that Heath had woken up the day before to find Rose lying next to him, her arm across his chest. He'd wrapped his arm around her pulled her close.

It was actually then that he began going over things, the ponderings had just been pushed to the very front of his mind after finding her in his bed. Heath realized he was getting too many mixed messages and that concerned him. "I've got to get some answers somehow and then get her out of here," he said as he patted Charger's neck and looked around the barn, "I have to get her to the ranch." Only problem was, how did he get the answers when he didn't know the exact questions? After brushing Charger down, Heath walked to the front of the barn and looked out. Rose was hanging up a small batch of washing. If they were lucky, the clothes would be dried by evening. If not, Rose would spread them out in one of the rooms to let them finish watched as Rose threw a sheet on one of the extra lines he'd hung up shortly after he'd arrived.

A part of Heath was kicking himself for allowing himself to lie with her before they were out of the mountains; mostly because of the feeling that he was missing something that should be right in front of his face. Now, no matter what, Heath felt like he had at least an obligation to at least stick by her, even if it turned out to simply be in the role of loyal friend. When Rose turned and smiled at him, Heath smiled back, though he also had to quickly throw his poker face on. How could he do otherwise? For the first time since he'd stumbled upon the Diamond home, Heath was close enough to see a troubled look pass over Rose's eyes, then completely disappear. In that moment, Heath found himself fighting a thought he'd never considered before.

**THE TOWN OF STRAWBERRY**

Nick stood next to Heath's old bed throwing his things together. The words of Jarrod's telegram etched into his mind. _Will Diamond's Sister. Mentally unbalanced. Possible danger. Been long enough. Maybe pass open. Coming to Strawberry. _Nick had nothing against Jarrod coming back to Strawberry, but if his dear brother thought that he, Nick, was just going to sit around after getting such news, then Jarrod needed to open his eyes and wake.

Hannah stood nearby watching him. She didn't know exactly what had stirred Nick up; he wouldn't say, but she knew he was going after Heath. As worried as she was that the pass wasn't open yet, Hannah felt the man's urgency and worried for Heath because of it. After all, Heath and Nick seemed to have such a bond. If Nick was hurrying off, "her Heath" had to be in some sort of trouble. "You find Heath. Bring him home." Hannah said as Nick picked up his bedroll.

"I plan on doing just that." Nick told her as he headed out the door. While he was mounting his horse, Nick saw Bradley Gardner, a local miner hurrying his way. The man had caught wind of Nick's plans to travel through the pass if possible. Bradley knew the pass was still filled with snow, and it would be impossible for Nick to get through. However, he also knew of another way into "that area" that might now be a possibility.

"Let me come with you." Bradley looked up at Nick after telling him where an optional opening might be. "It will take you by the Hunter's place and they might not take kindly to you being near there." Nick might have been tempted to take the man up on the offer only his gut started screaming at him to leave the man behind. While Nick couldn't understand why having Mr. Gardner along would be a bad idea, he wasn't going to argue with his gut feeling either.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine on my own. If you want to help though," Nick said as he looked from the gentleman to Hannah and then back again, "help Hannah. She needs it."

"Sure, be glad to!" Mr. Gardner answered as Nick turned his horse away from the house and headed off in the direction of the pass. If it was still blocked, the alternative entrance that might be open wouldn't be all that much further to travel. Nick just hoped he'd find Heath before anything happened to him, if it hadn't already happened. Nick pushed that last thought out of his head. Something happening to rob him of his newest brother just wasn't acceptable in his book. _No_, he clutched the reigns in his hands, _Heath just had to be alive and in condition to go back to Stockton where he belonged!_


	9. Nick meets Ross and Hello Delilah

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Nine**

Having found the pass he and his brothers had used while hunting still blocked, Nick made his way to the small pass that Mr. Gardner had told him about. He was more than relieved to find that the snow had indeed melted enough to enable a rider to travel through it with little problem. The moment Nick found himself on the other side, he began looking around trying to decide which way he should go. It was then he practically bumped into Ross Hunter.

Mr. Hunter had been watching the stranger for a few moments and was pretty sure the man was either lost or looking for something. "Hello stranger, can I help you?" Ross's face showed no emotion as he spoke. He was too used to being on his guard to do otherwise.

Nick might not have known who the gentleman in front of him was, but he knew he needed to find Heath no matter what. "Name's Nick Barkley, I'm looking for my brother. He came up here long before the snow fall. We've had no word of him for months." He explained.

Ross's eyebrows turned while a small frown appeared on his face. He knew the dangers of being lost in the mountains all too well. Hadn't he about lost his life a time or two for that exact reason? "I haven't seen anyone." He thought on the Diamond's and the recent concerns. Again, he felt uneasy. Will was a good man, but the things he'd hinted at when it came to his sister. Could it be? He made himself stop his thoughts in order to talk to this Nick. "But, I was just riding over to see Will Diamond and that sister of his. Maybe they've seen him."

Diamond! Nick stiffened as he remembered Jarrod's statement in the telegram. If this man knew the Diamonds..."I don't suppose you'll give me your name." Nick said as he started riding along side the stranger. Mr. Hunter chuckled while his grin spread from ear to ear, "Name's Ross Hunter, but I'd appreciate it if you left here calling me anything, but nice. My wife and I don't need people getting it into their heads we're up for a lot of company."

Nick stiffened slightly, remembering what the old man had told Jarrod and him while they searched for Heath the first time. He was confused though. Sure, the gentleman had just confirmed the dislike of company only he seemed friendly enough. Oh well, Nick didn't have time to worry how accurate what little information he had on Mr. Hunter was. The man knew the way to the Diamond home, and it appeared that was what Nick needed at the 'd traveled a few miles before either one spoke a word, and then it was Ross who spoke with a tone of caution in his voice.

"I do not wish to discourage you, Mr. Barkley. The thing is, if the Diamonds haven't seen your brother, or if he missed the Wilson's empty cabin, there's not much chance he's still alive. You need to be prepared for that possibility."

Nick showed no reaction to the man's words even though he knew the man spoke the truth. Though, he held onto his own gut feeling; the one that said Heath was very much alive and needed family with him. "I am not in the dark when it comes to what might or not might be, Mr. Hunter." Nick answered flatly, "Let's just get to the Diamond place as soon as we can."Mr. Hunter nodded and continued leading the way.

**Diamond Home**

Heath sat in the parlor looking into the flames dancing around in the fire place. The thought that had entered his mind as he saw the odd look that had danced across Rose's face while she hung up the clothes had continued to haunt him; the same thought that told his instincts that there was a chance that Rose's problem was actually a mental one. Heath sighed, stood up and walked to the window. He leaned on the window seal and looked out at the snow upon the ground. He wanted to deny the fact that it was a mental disturbance causing Rose to live is such fear, but he was finding it hard to remain in denial. As he continued pondering the situation, Heath knew that, for Rose's sake, he needed to face facts. Rose had to be mentally unbalanced. How could he think otherwise? Hadn't she come out of her room the day before screaming and yelling, begging him to protect her from Delilah and insisting the woman had been outside her window. Hadn't he taken his rifle, left the house and walked all around the house looking for this Delilah? Only problem was, he'd never seen even one set of footprints besides his own in the snow. If there had been any, Heath knew he'd have seen them.

_"She was out there!" Rose sat near the fireplace rocking back and forth. "I saw her! She won't rest until she gets me! Oh Heath, why won't she leave me alone?" The pleading look he'd seen as she lifted her head and looked into his face as he sat down beside her, tore at his heart. He had said nothing; he'd simply held her and, once more, pondered the facts._

When Heath heard footsteps behind him, he turned around expecting to find that Rose had come to tell him lunch was ready or asking for another snowball fight. She loved a good snowball fight. Instead he was shocked to see Rose standing before him in rather a fancy looking dress, one he'd never seen before. The dress had lace around the neck and around the bottom of the sleeves, along with bright colored stones that ran in a straight line from the middle of the neck down to middle of the waist line. The white and turquoise dress sure looked nothing like a poor mountain family would own. "Do you like it?" she asked coyly and fluttered her eyelashes. Heath's poker face was in place faster than it had ever been, he was looking at Rose, but the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes...they weren't right. There was no way now for Heath to deny what his head had been trying to tell him, but what did he do? He loved Rose and she trusted him. "If you love someone; really love them, you do what's best for them." Victoria's words, the ones he'd overheard her say to Audra just a few months before, rang in his ears.

Feeling like he had to have proof before he could do anything for Rose, Heath took a deep breath and asked, "What did you do with Rose, Delilah?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Ten**

**Diamond Barn**

Heath stood in the barn and watched as "Delilah" opened a trunk that sat in the far left handed corner of the building recalling the conversation that had taken place just a mere hour ago.

"_What have you done with Rose, Delilah?" Heath asked. He wasn't surprised by the startled look that came onto the young woman's face. Why should he expect anything else? After all, he wasn't supposed to know "she" was anything but an outside threat. However, the surprised look quickly faded as Delilah squared her shoulders back and started laughing. It wasn't an eerie laugh, like you'd expect from someone who had lost their mind, but more of a child like laugh….a giggle. _

_Heath wanted Rose back. He wanted to help her even if it meant talking to one of "those doctors", but he also knew if he brought up that of subject at the moment. "Delilah" would, most likely, fight him with everything she had. How could she not? To do otherwise would be the end of her. _

"_I made her leave!" Delilah glared at him before she glanced down at the dress she wore while she ran her hands over the skirt of the dress she wore. "Her father gave her mother this dress the day he came into some money when they were living back east. He said he didn't have much, but that she deserved one fine dress. It didn't take him long to give her other fine things." Delilah looked back at Heath, her fires ablaze, as she paraded around the room while half laughing and half crying. "He always gave the mother and Will whatever he could, but he never gave Rose anything, never gave me anything! He had no time for us! Not after that fire he didn't! Anytime I showed up he would yell at me, told me to stay away from his little girl! But I wouldn't stay away!" Delilah stopped walking as she took a step towards Heath. "I wouldn't stay away so he brought Rose up here. Told her it was to make her happy, but I knew the truth! He was trying to leave me behind and hide Rose!" _

_Heath stiffened slightly as Delilah lifted her hand and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "Rose turned out the same as her father. I saw you first. I wanted you, but she took you. Now, it's my turn, but we ain't stayin' here!"_

_ "We're staying right here." Heath kept an unwavering eye on "Delilah". Heath knew, if he was to help Rose, he would have to be careful with his words and actions around this other person in her that insisted on existing._

_ "Oh, but we aren't." Delilah smiled and laughed as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear._

Heath frowned at the memory of Delilah whispering in his ears words that tore his world apart. Afterwards, she had slowly drawn back from his ear and brushed her smiling lips across his cheek. It made his stomach churn.

Heath now watched as Delilah threw the items she'd retrieved into her saddlebag. "Shouldn't you be saddling your horse?" She threw him a chilling smile and chuckled as her eyes laughed insanely.

In spite of his love for Rose, Heath might have turned around and left the barn only the words Delilah had whispered in his ears while he stood in front of the fireplace kept ringing in his ears. He didn't know whether she was telling the truth or not. All he knew for sure was that he couldn't assume anything. He said nothing as he threw his saddle on Charger and prayed for a way to get Rose to come back to him. Also, he prayed for the blessing of finding a good doctor for her, one who would be successful in getting rid of this woman named Delilah. On top of all that, Heath prayed and hoped that someone in his family would find the two things he'd barely had time to leave as proof he'd been in the home. Okay, so the second one had not been easy to leave, but since Delilah had had to go back into the house for the key to the trunk, Heath had taken advantage of the few minutes he had. He just hoped it paid off.

**Diamond Home hours later**

It was almost three in the afternoon when the back of the Diamond home came into Nick's and Ross' view. While Nick could see nothing to be alarmed at, the fact that Ross's faced paled somewhat, did not pass him by either. "What is it?" Nick barked without meaning to.

It did not faze Mr. Hunter though. The only answer he got was Ross all of a sudden pushing his horse as fast as he could, not hard to do since the snow on the ground had melted to the point where the ground was simply covered with a thin coat of snow.

Nick hurried to catch up with him, though Ross was off his horse and standing next to the graves behind the home. Nick flew off his horse and was standing next to him in no time flat. As he read the last name, Nick sucked in his breath. WILLIAM DIAMOND, along with his birth and death dates were engraved on the wooden cross. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Ross and Nick both hurried around the front of the house, tied their horses to a nearby tree and flew up the stairs. Nick didn't argue with Ross knocking on the door; he figured this Rose Diamond was more likely to open the door to the mountain man than she was to him.

When no one answered, Ross knocked again. When still no one came, Nick grew impatient, opened the door and stepped inside. Ross followed him. Their eyes roamed over the room. Everything looked in order, but where was Rose? "Miss Diamond!" Ross called out as he and Nick walked through the living room. "I don't like this." Ross looked into the fireplace; it held ashes that were giving off an extremely small amount of heat. He turned and looked at Nick. "I'm looking through the rest of the house."

"So am I."

Ross started to climb the stairs and Nick began searching the rooms below. By the time Nick opened the door to the room Heath had been using, he was growing more concerned by the minute. Once he was in the bedroom Nick looked around. Instantly he was on alert. The bed was missing its blankets and a bible lay open on the bureau drawers, along with what looked to be a man's pocket watch. Nick hurried over to the drawers and picked up the watch. His blood ran cold as he recognized the watch; he was sure was the one he'd given to Heath before they'd started on the hunting trip. He turned the watch over and sure enough he read TO HEATH FROM NICK. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Heath had been in the home!

When he heard footsteps, Nick whirled around to see Ross standing in the door way. "Did you find anything?" Nick asked as he crossed the room and stood next to the man.

"No," Ross shook his head, "and I should have. I told you, Will and his sister both live…" he stopped and shook his head, "Guess I should say Will lived here with his sister. She should be here."

Nick held up the watch. "It's my brother's." He then hurried past Ross and headed for the door. Knowing the Diamonds, like everyone else who ever lived outside any town, had to have horses, Nick said as he opened the front door, "We should check the barn." It was a fact that Ross wasn't about to argue with. It didn't take but a minute or so for the two men to make their way to inside of the barn.

Ross's eyes widened as one very empty barn met his eyes. Ross assured Nick the first stall should have housed the horse Rose and her brother used. Nick's eyes caught sight of what looked to be a small pocket knife in the corner of the second stall. When he bent down to pick it up, his heart stopped and he let out an involuntarily gasp.

"What is it?" Ross hurried over to the stall and looked inside. He saw nothing unusual until Nick pointed to the back of the stall. Someone had carved what looked to be a brand into the wall.

"That's my family's brand!" Nick bellowed after looking closer. He then held up the pocket knife he had found. "My brother had to have used this pocket knife to carve it. He has to be in trouble and left that here as proof he was here, probably left the pocket watch on purpose too! He's telling me that leaving me signs." After what Jarrod had said in his telegram, it was the only reason Nick could come up with for the brand on the back of the stall wall and for finding his brother's watch in the bedroom.

"We best start looking for tracks." Ross turned and headed for the barn door.

As the two men hurried towards their horses, Nick kept his eyes wide open and did his best not to allow himself to think of anything but finding his brother very much alive. He knew from experience that when you were looking for someone you would, most likely fail, but only if you allowed yourself to start panicking and thinking of all the negative possible outcomes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winters Rose **

"Where Are the Happy Dreams of Childhood?"

Traditional German Folksong

**Chapter Eleven**

**Higher Country**

Heath was sure the north wind had decided to make life as miserable as it could for anyone either crazy enough or unfortunate enough to find themselves traveling that day. As it was both of them fitted that bill. He and "Delilah" rode their horses into higher country, as he continued to think on Rose on wondered why he hadn't seen the signs earlier. Finally he told himself to stop beating himself up over something he could not go back and do over. He had to keep his mind on the present, on the need to either get Rose back or to trick Delilah into leaving the mountains. Yes, back to a point where he had a chance of getting Rose some professional help.

"Just where are we going?" Heath knew the mountains around Strawberry well enough to know that if they went much further the chances of shelter and food would be slim. "Delilah" only grinned and turned her horse onto a nearby path. Heath was more than relieved to see a cabin come into view, along with a small barn for the horses. The cabin itself didn't look all that large, but he guessed that didn't' matter. It was shelter and, this Delilah had headed straight for it, Heath assumed it would have supplies and wood for any stove or fireplace it held. The moment they had their horses in the barn and were standing in the cabin, he knew he'd been right.

The cabin had a living room kitchen in one, dining room and two bedrooms. One of the bedroom's door was missing. There was wood in it, stacked quite high, though it did not fill the entire room.

Delilah stopped in front of the room. "There's a cellar in that room also. If you want anything to eat, please go fetch me some beans out of the cellar, along with anything else you want cooked. Though," she said as she nodded towards the fireplace, "You might want to build a fire first." She then walked past him and headed into the other room. Only when she'd shut the door did Heath get the kindling and logs to burn in the fireplace.

As Heath worked to get a fire going, his mind wandered to the last time he had been with Rose... the night before he started getting inklings something was not quite right with this woman he'd fallen in love with. He had been trying to get Rose to tell him more about the woman named Delilah, the one she was insisting was still coming around and why she was bothering Rose.

_"I told you before," Rose stood in his room looking like she wished she could start the day over, "My favorite cousin perished in a house fire. My parents, along with her parents, said us children got rough housing and knocked over the lamp in the bedroom and to just deal with it." Rose had made a face and started crying. "I saw Delilah soon afterwards. She kept coming around until the day I saw Grandfather Diamond fighting with my father. I was too far away to hear what they were saying only," Rose had sighed, paused and then finished, "but before I knew it we were leaving our home and coming out here. Delilah didn't come around for almost five months after we came up here. Only she started coming back. I told my parents and brother. After that they never let me go anywhere without one of them with me. Still," she had shook her head and finished, "She comes and goes as she wants to, but she always makes my life miserable. She wants what I have and I fear," she wrapped her arms around Heath's waist and laid her head against his chest, "she wants you."_

_He'd ran his hands down the side of her face and kissed the top of her head, assuring her he only had eyes for her. He'd then found the two of them doing what they could to shut out the world for a few more hours._

Heath was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom open. He didn't have to look over to feel "Delilah" watching him. It made his stomach flip. Standing up, Heath turned and looked at her. He wasn't surprised to see the woman was studying him; his stomach churned once more. "I'll go get the beans for supper going. You might as well rest." Heath's voice was flat as he spoke and his eyes gave nothing away as he simply walked out of the room. That infuriated "Delilah". She was used to being able to read the men in Rose's life…her grandfather, her father, her brother and any young man who had thought to be her beau. All the men had been easy enough figure out, but this one, this Heath Barkley…he was another story.

While "Delilah" tried to figure Heath out, Heath had started the beans. He looked out the window. While storms were coming less frequently, he still worried that they might get another one. If that happened, he and Rose…or "Delilah"….could be stuck in the mountains for another couple of months. As it was, after four months, and this unexpected development, Heath was more than ready to be back home in Stockton.

From where he stood, Heath could hear "Delilah" singing in the bedroom. He could hear the words clearly. How could he not? The bedroom door was wide open and the words floated into the kitchen.

_Where are the happy dreams of manhood,_

_That seemed true and secure?_

_So strong and so certain,_

_Of success ever sure;_

_As we near the mirage_

_It sinks in the sand;_

_We grasp at the bubble,_

_We grasp at the bubble,_

_We grasp at the bubble,_

_It bursts in our hands._

_We grasp at the bubble,_

_It bursts in our hands._

The singing itself was good enough, even pleasurable, but the words, along with the way she was singing them, sent chills down his spine. Heath looked out the window and saw storm clouds gathering in the far distance. He prayed the storm would hit someplace else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Trail Nick and Ross are following**

"It will be getting dark soon." Ross Hunter turned his head slightly, in order to see Nick as he talked to him. The man looked as if he'd like to fly out of his saddle and over the trees just to get a better view of the area. Ross didn't blame him really. He knew what it was like to look for someone that was missing; someone you cared about deeply. "Come on, I know where there is a small shack we can take shelter in for the night, even has a pile of wood a mile high inside. I know because I put it there." The smile on Ross' face went from ear to ear. Nick couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

"Fine, but tell me something." Nick said pointing in the direction they were heading. "Do you know of any places up that way where my brother could be headed?" He might have added 'and why he'd head up that way?" only Nick knew that was a question only his blond haired brother and Miss Diamond could answer. At least, Ross and he were assuming Rose was with Heath, as they had not found her horse or another grave around the place.

Ross leaned forward in his saddle as a look of someone deep in concentration appeared in his eyes. He thought on all the possible places two people could stay and still survive the winter weather, ones that the Diamonds would have cause to know about. "There's a few strong possibilities. " He told Nick about the places he knew of, and then shocked Nick by throwing out the comment, "Mr. Diamond was odd in a lot of ways."

A questioning look came into Nick's eyes. Where had that comment come from? "What do you mean, odd?" Maybe the mental instability ran in the family.

"Wouldn't you consider it odd to bring your family up into these mountains when you finally had it so good down below? They did have it good too. Will said his parents left behind quite the fortune back east to come out here. He said it shocked him as they'd worked so hard to get it." Ross paused and then added, "Then again, after a few things Will hinted at, I think his sister had something to do with it. I don't think that girls' quite right. I'm even thinking, maybe, that was part of the problem."

"I know it was." Nick finally got around to telling Ross about the telegram. The man's eyes grew wide and he let out a whistle that could be heard to Atlantic Ocean and back.

"Well, guess all we can do is pray like mad your brother and Miss Diamond are heading to one of those places I just told you about. They would give them shelter and food anyway. I mean, the Diamonds always kept plenty of food stored up. Guess, they figured they needed to be prepared for anything." Ross pushed his horse forward, "As it is, I have a small shack nearby, keep it a month supply of food in it just in case. We might want to head there as it's only a mile from here and," He said as he looked up at the sky. "Looks like a storm is coming."

Nick looked at the sky too. Sure enough he could see storm clouds gathering. Great! Just what they didn't need. "He'd better be all right." Nick muttered as he kept his face forward.

While Nick and Ross rode towards Ross's shack, Heath was standing in the small barn that Will and his father had built next to cabin "Delilah" had led him to. He was brushing down Charger and venting all his pent up feelings to his faithful friend. He'd just finished spending the better part of the day gathering cut, hauling and splitting firewood. Not they were in desperate need of it, it was just a way to get out some pent up energy and feelings. "What am I going to do, Charger?" He ran the brush over his horse again, though he really didn't need it. As he went over everything that happened since he'd met Rose, and all their talks, Heath realized that Delilah had to have come in to existence after the accidental fire in Rose's childhood took place. Rose must have blamed herself and, not being able to deal with that blame, had allowed this other person to become a part of her. "I know my family's worried about me. I don't want them to worry, but this "Delilah"… she says…" his voice trailed off as he leaned his head into Charger's neck.

When he had control of himself, Heath stepped away from Charger and walked to the barn doors; he looked out. Heath could see the same storm clouds Nick and Ross had sighed. If what "Delilah" had said was true, and if she was willing to do what she had threatened to do, Heath couldn't see where he had much of a choice but to stay. He hoped that whenever he finally made it home his family would understand and forgive him the worry his prolonged absence must be causing.

**Hannah's Home**

Jarrod stood on the porch of Heath's childhood home, hands on his hips and looking off into the distance. He didn't know whether to find a two by four and slap Nick upside the head with it or not. Wasn't it bad enough Heath was up in those mountains, alive or dead he didn't know which. Why did Nick have to get it into his head to go looking for Heath by himself? Not knowing about Mr. Hunter, it was a question Jarrod found himself turning over in his mind more than once. When he heard footsteps behind him, Jarrod turned around to see Joseph Diamond walking up beside him.

Mr. Diamond looked as unsettled as Jarrod felt. Sighing, Jarrod looked back towards the mountains in the distance. The conversation he'd had with Joseph Diamond the night before once again on his mind.

"_Like I told before we came down here, the old man Nick and I met spoke only of your grandson and granddaughter. He said Will never let Rose go anywhere without him. He never said a word about your son or daughter-in-law. Question now is, do we go up there searching for their place or wait for Nick or Heath to return. More than one person in town has said the pass we use is still blocked, though there are other passes we could check."_

Mr. Diamond groaned inside; he was tired. He was tired, but he couldn't quit and go back east either. For the sake of his granddaughter, he had to get to her. "We can ask around, ask if someone happens to know the way to my son's home. Guess I should say grandchildren's home. I mean, something must have happened to my son and daughter-in-law for that old man not to mention them to you." That part made upset Mr. Diamond also. No parent should outlive their child. All right, it happened, but it didn't mean he had to like it did it?

Jarrod looked up at the sky. He didn't like what he saw. Still, he and Mr. Diamond had come to Strawberry in hopes of finding the pass open and going to the Diamond home, maybe even find Heath. Again, he felt like slapping Nick. Jarrod hadn't wanted to worry about two brothers! "I'll ask around and find someone who can help us after this storm hits. If we're lucky, it won't snow that much. I best send a telegram to mother too. She, Audra and Gene will need to know what's going on." Jarrod stepped off the porch and headed for his horse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cabin in the High Country**

Heath sat on the couch and watched out the window as the last of the snowflakes fell. While the storm had dropped a good twelve inches of fresh snow. Heath held onto the hope that less snow had fallen near the Diamond home as it sat an elevation just below where he and "Delilah" now resided. His mind turned back the pages of time as memories and a promise he'd made to himself years ago played over in his mind, things that now compelled him to follow "Delilah".

_It was Christmas of 1857 and Heath was sitting next to the small Christmas Tree Mr. Hammer;, one of the local miners, had been kind enough to cut down and haul to their humble home with the help of his wife, Julie Hammer. He'd only gotten one present that year, but Heath couldn't take his eyes off it. It was the biggest wooden rocking horse a five year old boy could ever hope for. He climbed onto its back and started riding. In his mind he was riding along side his father, a man who his mother said was a good man; a man who would be very proud of his son. _

"_Mama?" Heath looked over Leah and asked quite innocently, "Why did my father go away? Did he leave because of me?" He asked a question that had been plaguing him after overhearing remarks made by his Aunt Martha say to his Uncle Matt_

_Leah, who had been knitting, stopped mid air for a split second, then went back to her project, counted to tend and then answered, as she smiled at her young son, "No, your father had to leave for other reasons. He didn't know about you. He would be very pleased with you though; you're a good boy." Her smile and soft spoken words had helped ease the heartache he felt at having no father. _

_The other years had brought more Christmas' alone with his mother and aunts and each one had sent the roots of the promise to never leave any child of his to be raised by its mother alone, no matter what._

Heath stood up and walked over to the window, his eyes surveyed the scenery outside the window as he sighed as he remembered how Rose had made him a new blanket for Christmas as there was no way for him to get home. Not knowing Nick had spent his Christmas with Hannah, all Heath could imagine was the entire family doing what they could to celebrate the special day without him.

Once the missed holiday left his mind, Heath thought on how close Rose and he had become and how they'd loved each other. Heath closed his eyes and shuddered slightly as the memory of "Delilah" leaning forward and whispering in his ear came back to him. _"A baby was conceived when Rose and you laid together. If knowing your child is growing up somewhere without its father doesn't bother you, feel free to stay behind."_ A part of him screamed it was a lie the moment "Delilah" had spoken the words; the other part knew there was a good chance she was telling the truth, so he stayed to let time tell him if it was a truth or a lie "Delilah" told. Only when Heath heard the bedroom door open did he turn away from the window, throw on his poker face and waited for "Delilah", who had come out of the room, to speak.

Still very jealous over the fact that Heath loved Rose and not her, "Delilah" quickly closed the gap between her and Heath. Heath wanted to wipe the rather annoying childish grin that was on her face off. He couldn't believe it when her eyes looked him over, nor when she placed her hands upon his chest. However, she never got any further as he took a hold of both her wrists and removed her hands.

"Delilah", unaccustomed to not getting her way…the Diamonds had always played along with her when she made her appearances as a way to make sure she caused them no trouble…started to pull away only to find Heath's grip on her wrists tight enough to prevent it. The fakest smile appeared upon her face as she began talking, "Now Heath, my darling…" She was shocked when an icy glare appeared in his eyes and he interrupted her with a tone in his voice that made her swallow involuntarily.

"Keep your hands off me! And," Heath hissed, "Never, and I mean never, call me Heath, my darling or anything but Mr. Barkley! I mean it! I am_ Mister_ Barkely to you. I told you when we got arrived at this cabin that I am only here for two reasons, and you're not one of them! I meant it when I said I am only standing by you because to turn my back on you means turning my back on Rose and our baby!" He let go of her wrists and headed into the kitchen leaving "Delilah" to deal with the fact that, for the first time since coming into existence, someone had came into Rose's life who actually stood by his words.

**Ross's Shack**

Nick was not happy as he stood outside the shack door. Seven inches of fresh snow had fallen the night before. _"It's the last storm of the year,"_ Ross's words, spoken just that morning, _"I dare say that by noon helf of it will already be melted. Then, if you are willing, we can make our way to the first place where your brother and Miss Diamond might be." _It was noon and sure enough, Nick was sure only four inches were not on the ground. Only problem was, the old snow was there too.

The fact that Ross was sacrificing time that could have been spent with his own family kept Nick from totally losing control of what little patience he had. He wanted to find Heath and do it like the day before! If only it hadn't snowed! The fresh snow that covered the tracks they'd been following was the only reason he and Ross Hunter were stuck playing hit and miss when it came to the places Heath and Miss Diamond might have take refuge in. The question now was; which place should he and Ross head to first. Nick turned and went inside to talk to Mr. Hunter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Heath had slept only a few hours when he was awoken by the sounds of angry voices, shouting and yelling. Quickly he sat up and looked towards the bedroom used by Miss Diamond. It took a moment, but Heath soon realized he was listening to "Delilah" and Rose arguing. It gave him an idea.

Not understanding mental illness, but knowing he had to get through to Rose, Heath moved as fast as he could to the bedroom door and opened it just as Rose screamed, "No! I will not let you hurt Heath! He's the only man whose ever cared, really cared about me!"

The moment the two personalities realized Heath was in the room they ceased fighting. Heath could see that instead of one distinct look in Rose's eyes, there was confusion. Somehow, he knew this was his chance to get Rose to come back to him; the chance to convince her to follow him back to her home. "Rose?" Heath took a step toward her and held out her hand. He wasn't surprised when she took a step backwards, nor was he shocked to see a struggle begin to take place iwithin her features and mannerism. "Rose," Heath spoke more urgently, "If Delilah made you go away for awhile, you can make her go away too." Out of the fear of losing the chance to get through to her, Heath figured he'd ask about the child Rose supposedly carried after he got her to come back to him.

"H…Heath?" Rose managed to speak before her hands flew up towards her ears. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening. Heath dove and grabbed her hands just before they went over her ears.

"NO!" He cried out and pulled her hands down, the fight and confusion remained in her eyes. "Listen to me Rose, don't let Delilah stay! You can make her go away; at least, for awhile you can!" She had to; it was the only way he could hope to get her to follow him off the mountain without using physical force and using that sort of force wasn't an option in his book. How could it be when Heath feared using such that method could cost the unborn child his or her life.

"H…Heath, h…elp m..e." Rose cried as Heath pulled her close in spite of the fact that "Delilah" was struggling to get out of his grasp, and it was the alto ego that was causing the struggle. Heath couldn't prove that, but somehow he knew it.

"You can do it, Rose." Heath wrapped his arms around Rose as his voice grew even more urgent than before, "You have to do it. Don't let her stay! Come back to me. We can go back to your home."

'_We can then get you back to my ranch after that, back to where I can start looking for help for you' and 'Jarrod can help me get sole custody of the baby if there is one' _were two sentences Heath wisely kept to himself. Only when Rose cried out for the last time and collapsed in his arms, did Heath stop talking to her. He carried Rose out into the living room, laid her on the couch, sat down on a nearby chair and waited. While he waited, Heath's mind again wandered.

_The year was *1864 and it was Christmas, only "present" anyone he knew that year got was a morsel of bread and no whippings if they were lucky. He and his fellow comrade, George, sat next to each other sharing what little food they had been given for the day. Each boy was taking turns telling why they had been in the war at such a young age._

_ "Papa was crippled up at the first of the war." George told Heath as he finished eating and kicked back; what else was there to do? "My older brothers had already chosen sides and left. Mama had my younger brother and sister to care for on top of looking after Papa. I figured I could do two things at once, help get money for the family and give them one less mouth to feed. Of course, all I told them was that I wanted to serve my country. Mama tried to stop me, but Papa was pleased with me and my desire, so I left. What about you? Didn't your parents try to stop you? You're a year younger than me, and I'm not that old!"_

_ Parents, it was a word that made Heath cringe. "I left Mama and my Aunts a note when I joined. I'm my mother's only child. She'd have tried to stop me, and we needed the money." He left out mentioning a father he never knew hoping George wouldn't say anything, but that hadn't happened._

_ "You ran off without telling anyone? Your father's going to tan you alive when you get out of here and go home." _

_ Heath, who had long since learned his mother had not been married to his father, looked down away for a few moments sure he was about to lose another "friend" due to facts he could not change. "I don't have a father to stop me."_

Heath sighed at the memory. He had been right. When it came out that he had been raised by his mother and had no knowledge of ever actually meeting his father, George had turned on him. It was the first time since leaving Strawberry that Heath was to suffer cruel words and fair weather friends when they found out he was a bastard child.

When Rose stirred, Heath leaned forward hoping she'd wake up, hoping she'd confirm or deny what Delilah had said. Then again, if the woman was telling the truth, Heath figured signs such as morning sickness should be showing within the next couple of weeks no matter what.

Rose opened her eyes looking dazed and confused as she looked around. The last thing she'd remembered was heading to her mother's old bedroom, how had she gotten to one of her father's winter hunting cabins? Her eyes then fell upon Heath and his small lopsided grin.

Praying for the best, Heath asked, "How do you feel, Rose?"

**00000**

* wiki/American_Civil_War

The following dates were taken from the above link.

April 12, 1861 - April 9, 1865. Since Heath was supposed to have spent the last seven months of the war in Cartenson, that would have put him in the prison camp during the Christmas of 1864. (If it wasn't the last seven months he was supposed to have spent there, then I have simply misunderstood this whole time).


	15. Chapter 15

**Winter's Rose **

_Previously; Praying for the best, Heath asked, "How do you feel, Rose?"_

**Chapter Fifteen **

Heath stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at Rose, who was standing in front of the bedroom window. She'd been standing there ever since she'd asked heath how they'd got to the cabin. He'd told her Delilah had brought them. Rose hadn't said a word since, and it had Heath worried. When she did finally speak, he felt a lump growing in his throat.

"You're saying I'm crazy." Rose leaned against the window and gazed out at the scenery before her.

Heath stepped inside the room and walked over to where she stood. Laying his hand upon her shoulder he said quietly, "No, I'm saying you have a problem I don't understand." He turned her so that she was facing him and lifted up her chin. "I only want what's best for you." He was surprised, but not shocked, to see anger leap into her eyes and resentment come out in her voice when she replied.

"Daddy and Mama said that and all they did was hide me away! Will," she said with the anger and resentment lowering somewhat, "he wasn't much better. I mean, yes, he took me into town twice a year, but goodness, he treated me like a prisoner that had to be kept under guard all the time when we did! They said they wanted me to be happy and protect me! They never told me that Delilah _was_ _me_! Just what do you plan to do? Hide me away someplace and then just walk away from me?" Rose asked, as her eyes started to cloud over and to turn her head. Heath was on the alert instantly.

"Rose! Look at me!" Heath took a hold of her shoulders. "Just look at me!" He was relieved when the cloudy look disappeared and Rose did as he asked. "I'm not just walking away from you!" He carefully avoided talking about where he planned on taking her knowing the situation was far too touchy at the moment. "I'm not that kind of man." He laid his hand against her cheek. "Like I was trying to say before you bolted, I want us to go back to Stockton, back to the ranch. I can't do anything for you up here." Heath pulled her close and held her in his arms.

"They lock crazy people up." She was barely speaking loud enough for him to hear her. "Grandpa wanted to lock me up. I didn't know why at the time, only that I heard daddy yelling they weren't going to put his little girl in what might as well be a cage." She paused and added, "I'd rather die than to be locked up."

Heath felt his heart breaking for Rose. What she said was true, and he knew that the chances the doctors would consent to do anything else was extremely slim. Yet, he couldn't risk admitting that at the moment. He feared admitting it right then would only cause Rose to stress even more than she was and thus opening the door even wider for Delilah to step through. Still wanting to know about Delilah's claim, Heath very cautiously said, "I'll do everything I can for you Rose, but I need to know something first."

Rose pulled back and looked up into his face. She didn't know why she was so surprised by the sincerity she saw in his eyes, only she was. "What is it?" She asked as she scanned his face with her eyes.

Heath took a deep breath and told her what Delilah had claimed. "Is it true? Are you going to have a baby?"

Rose pulled away from him and practically flew out of the room. Heath was right behind her. "Rose, please!" He stopped her before she could open the front door. "I need to know. How can I help you if I don't know everything?" How can I know just how forceful I can be without hurting you was a question he silently asked.

For a moment, Heath wondered if she was still going to try to go outside, as she kept looking at the door which he had his hand on. Finally, she turned and walked over to the couch. After she sat down, Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I wish Delilah would keep her big mouth shut." She looked over at Heath, who still stood by the door. "Maybe… I'm not sure. It's not uncommon for me to miss that time of the month. Doctors can't do a thing to make it come regular. Before my father decided to move, the doctors told me I'd have to wait until I missed two months to know if I had conceived. That is, when I got married and tried to start a family."

Another month that seemed like an eternity at the moment; still, Heath pressed the issue of going back to her home and then back to Stockton. "There is nothing up here for you, for us."

Rose wrapped her arms around her waist and started rocking slightly. Once again her eyes started to cloud over. Heath rushed to her side, knelt down and took a hold of her shoulders. "Stay with me, Rose, just say with me." He kept his eyes on hers. It took a few seconds longer, but the cloudy look went away once again. He breathed a sigh of relief, though he wasn't surprised by the words Rose spoke next.

"She wants to come back; you know that." Rose shivered slightly; how she wished Delilah would just stay away, especially now since she realized that Delilah was actually inside of her.

"I know." Heath stood up and helped Rose off the couch. "but you gotta ta do what you can to keep her away, if that's possible. We need to leave here. We've got to leave these mountains." There was no way Delilah would consent to go back. Heath just knew it. Rose's eyes again started to cloud over.

"Rose!" Heath shook her ever so slightly, just enough to get her to look at him. "Stay with me, please!" She just had to. If Delilah came back, his chances of getting Rose out of the mountains dropped drastically.


	16. Chapter 16

**Winter's Rose **

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Previously: "Rose!" Heath shook her ever so slightly, just enough to get her to look at him. "Stay with me, please!" She just had to. If Delilah came back, his chances of getting Rose out of the mountains dropped drastically._

_00000000000_

Heath sat at the table, next to the opened window; he felt rather exhausted. He'd done more talking in the past few hours than he'd ever thought of doing. Only what choice had he had? Delilah had kept trying to come back. It was him continuing to talk, continuing to get Rose to talk, about anything, that had kept Delilah at bay. Rose had finally tired out and lay down on the couch to sleep.

Out of the corner of his eye, Heath saw two riders in the distance. When they drew closer, Heath felt his heart skip a beat. It was Nick and a stranger! However, Heath was very concerned about Nick's high volume and the effects he might have on Rose…or Delilah, depending on who they found themselves dealing with when the young woman awoke again. He hurried and stepped out of the door.

"HEATH…" Nick flew off his horse and bellowed until Heath held up his hand as he flew off the porch. Instantly Nick was on the alert. Heath had never motioned for him to be quiet unless there was trouble. "It's Miss Diamond isn't it? She forced you to come up here didn't she?" Nick had to force himself to keep his volume down, but he made no attempt to disguise the accusatory tone in his voice, nor the disgust out off his face.

Nick was totally unprepared to see a feeling of someone being torn in half in his brother's eyes, as Heath nodded slowly and answered. "Yes and no. How did ya know where to find me?" Heath asked as he looked from Nick to the stranger beside him and then back to Nick.

"Mr. Hunter," Nick gestured towards Ross, "He helped me, checked out a few spots the two of you could have gone. What is going on? Why did you leave the Diamond home to come up here?" That confused and angered Nick. When Heath turned around and climbed up the stairs without answering, Nick grew more agitated. "Well?" He growled as low as he could.

Heath turned around and sighed. "I'll explain everything Nick, but don't go flying off the handle. Rose needs our help and," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "I've gotta stand by her no matter what."

Nick's eyes widened. His brother been snowbound in the mountain with the woman for close to five months; was he saying what Nick thought he was saying? Out of deep concern for his brother, and wanting clarification, Nick asked, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

Heath did just that. "Nick, I don't know how much you know about the Diamonds or Rose for that matter..."

"Not a lot Heath, other than Jarrod wired me and said the girl is mentally unstable. Heath what has …"

Heath held up his hand and threw a small glare Nick's way, "Let me explain, Nick, please." Nick, duely chastised for interrupting, waited for Heath to finish explaining.

"First, I am in love with Rose. We took… liberties. We might have been able to control if it weren't for our isolation. I don't know how much Jarrod knows of Rose's condidtion, but, yes, she is unwell…mentally. I had no idea, not until afterwards. I don't know exactly what caused Rose's… mental state, though I have my guesses." Heath paused and then continued. "I don't know how to explain it, Nick, but there is another side to Rose. No, not another side... another personality inside of her. This Delilah is extremely selfish, plays cruelly with one's emotions and frightens Rose more than anyone. I want to protect Rose and our child if there is one. But Nick, please," Heath begged him, "Don't say anything when it comes to what I've said because Rose can't confirm or deny what "Delilah" was claimin'." Heath went on to describe his experience. Shocked beyond words, Nick and Ross Hunter had to pick their jaws up off the blanket of snow beneath their feet. However, before any of them could say a word the door opened.

When he heard the cabin door open, Heath turned to see Rose standing on the porch looking rather scared and shook up. He knew it was Rose by her stance and the gentle look in her eye; there was never anything gentle in Delilah's eyes. Yes, there was a definite difference when it came to the looks in Rose's eyes when "Delilah" wasn't present.

"Rose," Heath held out his hand towards her while he looked from her to his brother and Mr. Hunter. "This is my brother, Nick Barkley and, I believe, you might already know Ross Hunter."

Rose, who was still unsettled to find herself in the cabin her father had built just before passing away, took a hold of Heath's hand and didn't fight him as he pulled her to him. Heath explained how Nick had found him. He paused and then said, "My disappearance caused quite a bit of heartache and trouble for the family. We need to stop by your place and get a few things we'll need before we to go back to the ranch."

For a moment it looked as if Rose would object like she had started to do in the cabin, only she didn't. "Whatever you say, Heath." Rose answered, as she held onto Heath tighter.

"Well, come on!" Nick bellowed as he mounted his horse. "It's cold out here!"

Rose automatically pulled back at the sound of Nick's loud voice. Not wanting her to stress out even more, thus allowing "Delilah" to come back, Heath pulled her a little closer. "Don't let Nick scare you. He's the best brother a man could have." That seems seemed to help as Rose relaxed, though she kept a hold of Heath.

That put a smile upon Nick's face, though he kept a cautious eye on Rose. After all, he didn't trust her. How could he? If she was two people, she was insane. Still, for Heath's sake, Nick nodded, threw her a polite smile and said, "Yea, my bark is worse than my bite."

"Stay here with, Nick and Mr. Hunter," Heath let go of Rose, "They won't do you any harm; I promise. I'll go get the horses." Heath was talking to Rose, but looking at Nick. Nick wasn't surprise nor shocked when his brother looked at him as if to say "PLEASE, keep an eye on her!" Nick gave Heath a slight nod.

Nick and Mr. Hunter tried to carry on a conversation with Rose, but she said nothing as she kept an eye on the barn. It worried Nick. After what Heath had said, he was afraid his younger brother had gotten into a situation that was not going to be easy to get out of...and, in Nick's opinion, Heath did need to get out of it. Only what was he, Nick, suppose to do except to stand by Heath. Nick was sure the rest of the family would do the same.

Nick was more than relieved when Heath brought the horses out, though he still felt on edge. After Heath and Rose mounted, the four of them headed back down the path Nick and Ross had used to get to the cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Winters Rose**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Nick, Heath and Rose watched as Ross Hunter disappeared down a trail that would eventually lead to his home_. "There's no need for you to accompany us any further."_ Heath had been adamant when he spoke. _"You have to remember, I was raised in this area. We'll be fine from here on out. Thank you for helping my brother find me; who knows how much time would have passed if you hadn't." _Ross might have argued, but Nick had backed Heath up and thanked him also.

"He's a good man." Nick made the statement without thinking.

Heath smiled as his eyes laughed as he remembered the man's words spoken moments after riding away from the shack. "Yea, but remember, he's ornery, cantankerous and only helped you to get rid of us."

Nick chuckled and lifted up his reins. "I remember, too bad too. I mean, everyone that ever made life hard on him and his wife have lost out on a gold mine as far as good people and good friends go." At least, from what Nick could see they had. Heath simply nodded as he was doing his best to keep an eye on Rose.

Heath wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Rose. Nick, not caring to lose Heath again, was keeping just as close eye, if not more, on the young woman. _"Dear brother, what have you gotten yourself into?" _He silently mused_ over _the couple of hours of silent riding. Heath was a rancher like him. He would need a strong woman by his side the day he married, someone willing to help out if needs be. From what he could see, Nick was sure Rose didn't fit that bill…even if someone handed her a fully loaded deck of cards. She seemed to depend too much on Heath, probably because of her mental issue and that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Rose wasn't blind. She could see Nick trusted her as far as he could throw her. Outwardly, she kept her face forward, but silently she let Nick's mistrust of her turn her thoughts to her family and, how out of concern for her she was sure, let her believe Delilah was an outside threat. Now, Heath said Delilah was another personality inside of her. A portion of Rose wanted to scream and tell herself that Heath wasn't being straight with her, but she couldn't. Her parents meant well, but they hadn't always had their facts straight. Heath wouldn't lie; he wasn't like that. No, he wouldn't go with a woman like Delilah and she, Rose, would have remembered going with her. With that acceptance all the 'black out spells' she'd ever had made sense to her now.

Rose's mind then turned to her father and grandfather. _"I bet you that's what my grandfather and father were fighting about. Grandpa wanted me put into an insane asylum, but dad couldn't bring himself to do it…Why? Because Delilah had never actually hurt anyone, she pondered… Not until now that is." _The last sentence, one that Rose found herself thinking without effort, startled her. She vowed right then and there she'd suffer, maybe even die, before she stood aside and let Delilah hurt anyone, especially Heath.

**Diamond Home**

While Nick, Heath and Rose continued to ride in silence, Jarrod and Joseph Diamond were inside the house talking. "If what you say is true…" Jarrod looked at the window hoping his brothers would arrive soon as Nick's note had said he planned to search for a day and come back to the house and use it as a base, "I doubt she'll go willingly. Do you think you can come up with a reason to get her to go with us? I mean, if we tell her she's facing time in *****Napa State she might fight us…or at least, this Delilah will mostly likely fight it."

"I know she will." The disgust Joseph Diamond felt showed on his face as he too looked out the window. "Delilah is no good. She'll tell you anything she thinks you either want to hear or what she thinks you need to hear to get her way. My dear son thought because no one actually got hurt he could bring my granddaughter out west and, somehow, it would change things." The old man held up the note he and Jarrod had found. "This letter your brother Nick left, it says he believes your other brother left here unwillingly. He states your brother left his watch behind, and that he carved your brand into the barn wall. To me, that says things have not changed."

Jarrod agreed wholeheartedly. Not knowing Heath was already working on it, he turned the palms of his hands up and said, "You said on the stage coach that you were willing to move near Napa State if necessary.

Once Nick gets back here, and if he has Heath and your granddaughter with her, simply tell Rose you're moving to San Francisco. Ask her to at least visit you there. I'll arrange everything else."

Joseph Diamond sighed as he stood walked out onto the front porch, his hands clasped behind his back; it was a habit he had when deep in thought. He was so deep into thought he didn't hear Jarrod walk up beside him, though the man wasn't surprised to see the famous Stockton attorney next to him when he did take time to notice. "I want to believe everything will be okay. That we'll get her to the doctors, and that they'll be able to cure her. But…" the old man fell into silence as he leaned up against the home's outside walls.

Jarrod, who had sat down on the top step of the home, finished for him. "But, you fear there's nothing they can do for multiple personalities." That part, the fact that Rose Diamond had a spilt personality, had upset Jarrod when Mr. Diamond had explained just what his granddaughter suffered from.

"No, no I don't." Joseph, who had caught sight of three riders, stepped away from the wall and pointed in the direction that Heath, Nick and Rose were coming. "Guess we're about to find out just how hard it will be."

Jarrod, who had looked in the same direction the moment Mr. Diamond pointed, stood up and prayed for the best.

**00000000**

** You can find the below history on Napa State's website.**

**HISTORY**

In 1872, a site was selected and work began for the erection of the 500-bed, four-story, Gothic-style hospital building. **The hospital originated due to overcrowded conditions at the Stockton Asylum**, the first State Hospital. The doors of the unfinished entrance of Napa State Hospital opened on Monday, November 15, 1875, to the first individuals, two San Franciscans.

** . /Services_and_Programs/State_Hospitals/Napa/Related_ **

Founded in 1875, Napa State Hospital is the only state hospital for persons with mental disabilities in Northern California, serving a catchment area of nearly 13 million. Located at the entrance of the Napa Wine Country, the hospital is convenient to San Francisco and Marin County attractions, as well as the high Sierras.


	18. Chapter 18

Winter's Rose Chapter Eighteen

Previously:_ "No, no I don't." Joseph, who had caught sight of three riders, stepped away from the wall and pointed in the direction that Heath, Nick and Rose were coming. "Guess we're about to find out just how hard it will be." ___

_Jarrod, who had looked in the same direction the moment Mr. Diamond pointed, stood up and prayed for the best._

000000000

Heath was relieved to see Jarrod standing on the steps of the Diamond home, though he could only wonder who the old man was. However, his relief was short lived as he saw the look that leapt into Rose's eyes…the cloudy look that always signaled Delilah was at least near the surface! Heath's heart skipped a beat and he pulled up on the reins.

Seeing his brother stop, and not recognizing the signs Heath had learned well, Nick hesitated. He was confused, "What's…"

Before Nick could say another word, before Heath had a chance to say anything, Delilah took over. One minute Rose was next to Heath, the next second Delilah had turned her horse to the right and had taken off.

"Rose!" Heath yelled, even though he knew it was Delilah who had taken over, and pushed Charger as hard as he could. He could hear Nick following behind him. It took a minute, but Heath soon had the young woman out of the saddle. He meant to grab her and sit her in front of him, but somehow the both landed on the ground, only feet away from the drop of a deep ravine. Heath and Rose's horses had skittered and turned sharply, avoiding the edges by mere inches.

"Go after Charger!" Heath yelled to Nick as he grabbed Rose. Nick did as he was asked while Heath found himself fighting to keep Miss Diamond in his grasp.

"Let go of me you, bastard! I'm not Rose, and you know it!" Delilah screamed as she managed to slip out of Heath's hands. Looking behind Heath she saw Jarrod and her grandfather hurrying towards them.

"You! You sent for him somehow! You want to send me away!" Delilah's eyes darted around in both panic and anger. Seeing they were standing close to the ledge, Delilah's eyes filled with hate as she started for Heath and headed for him. "You'll see what turning on me gets…"

Her sentence was cut short as Rose shocked both Heath and herself by speaking up. "No, you don't! I won't let you kill or hurt him!"

Heath was horrified to see Delilah, who literally looked as if someone was pushing her from behind, fall towards the ledge of the steep drop. Just as Rose, in his mind's eye it was Rose, lost her balance, Heath jumped and caught her arms. Alas, her feet still lost their footing. In a matter of seconds Rose was hanging from the ledge and Heath was holding onto her hands. He was grateful he was lying on a part of the ground where the snow had actually melted, yet still firm from the winter's freeze.

"Hold on Heath!" Jarrod screamed as he hurried even faster to get to his blonde hair brother. Nick, who had caught up with Charger and Rose's horses, was also hurrying back.

"Hold on Rose! Help is coming!" Heath looked at Rose… the cloudy look in her eyes had gone so he knew Delilah had fled.

Having accepted Delilah was a part of her and knowing that she, Delilah, had attempted to kill Heath, Rose cried out, "No! Forgive me, Heath, please! You save me and you save Delilah! If Delilah is saved, she'll make everyone's life miserable and she will, somehow, kill you. I know she will!" She started to let go of Heath's hands.

Heath tightened his grip; he couldn't let her fall. "Hold on, Rose!" He begged her. "Don't let Delilah win!"

Tears ran down Rose's cheeks as she cried out, "Don't you see! She'll win either way. If I choose life for myself, she'll kill you! I can't let that happen, Heath! I love you! I can't let Delilah hurt you!" Rose finished yelling just as Jarrod, Nick and her grandfather got to Heath. Before any of them could do a thing Rose succeeded in pulling her arms out of Heath's grasp. Heath cried out in vain, his brothers, along with Mr. Diamond, let out gasps as Rose fell to a pathway four one hundred feet from the cliff.

Epilogue

Heath sat on the corral fence as the sun began to set. After Rose had fallen to her death, he, Nick and Jarrod had managed to retrieve her body and take it into Strawberry.

When Jarrod found out what "Delilah" had claimed, what Rose had been unable to confirm, he insisted on contacting the doctor and seeing if he would be able to tell them, if the woman had been with child or not. Jarrod pointed out that one way or the other Heath had to know as it would be the only way for Heath to have any closure from this experience.

Afterwards, they'd traveled back up to the Diamond home and buried Rose next to her brother and parents before traveling back to Stockton.

Nick, who had come out of the house looking for Heath, sighed when saw where his younger brother was. He crossed the yard, walked up beside Heath and leaned forward against the fence. "You gonna be all right?" Nick didn't know why he asked the question; Heath had a way of, eventually, bouncing back from ordeals that would kill most folk's spirit.

Heath slowly turned his head to look at Nick. Nick could see the sadness still resided in his brother's eyes. Heath shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I will be in time. I keep telling myself she's actually better off now. I mean, she doesn't have to worry about living in one of those blasted hospitals or having 'Delilah' causing her any problems, spreading more of her lies." Heath turned his head away. Lies. The doctor had confirmed what both Nick, Jarrod and Joseph Diamond had all suspected…there had been no child.

Nick laid his hand upon Heath's upper arm as he gave him and gave it a squeeze. Nick wished he knew what to say to help… only he didn't. However, he knew who just might have more success than anyone. Nick pulled out a small book Joseph Diamond had found in Rose's room. The old man had given it to Heath, but his brother had yet to read it. Nick had retrieved it from Heath's bedside and now handed the journal to Heath and said quietly, "If Mr. Diamond said you should read it, and I think you should do it." Nick then climbed over the fence and went to work with one of the horses.

Heath looked at the book in his hands. A part of him begged him not to read it, the rest of him carefully ran his fingers alongside the bookmark Mr. Diamond had put in the book and opened it up.

Delilah is back. I saw her last night. As grateful as I am that Heath is here with me, that he loves me, I wish this would all end. I'm tired of her, tired of her coming around and making trouble for me and whoever I care about. Oh, there was a time I suppose I needed her, even wished for her, but that's been years ago. Now all I want is some peace, a place where 'she' couldn't bother me or cause trouble for those I love. Except for when I'm lying next to Heath or having a snowball fight with him, I feel like a flower that winter has claimed for its own. Why? Flowers die in the winter and, unless I'm with Heath, I feel dead. Maybe, I am. How I wish I could find some peace of mind.

Heath's eyes turned to the words on the next page and read the last few words Rose had written in the book. Heath talked about getting married today. I know it's because we lay together, and he's not the kind of man to do that to a woman and just walk away from her. I love him as much as I know how to, but I have a feeling we will never marry. If those feelings are right, if something happens to prevent us from marrying, I hope he will put this behind him and find someone who can stand by him and share his burdens, not be one. Heath deserves to be happy. God bless him. There was nothing else after that. Heath ran his fingers along the last words that Rose had written, stopping at the entry date; the night before "Delilah" had appeared.

Heath shut the book. I feel like a flower that winter has claimed for its own. Why? Flowers die in the winter… Rose's words rang in his ears. A few tears ran down his face as he looked up at the blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds. "Flowers might die in the winter, but you're one winter Rose that will live forever." Heath said softly before he climbed off the fence and called to Nick, while throwing him a small crooked smile, and said that he would be back after he put the journal in a safe place… in other words somewhere where Nick couldn't find it. Heath promised to come out and help as soon as he finished the task.

"He's going to be fine, Nick." McCall walked up beside him, thrilled to see Heath smile as hed said he would be back out. After all, "the boy" hadn't smiled in any form at least three weeks!

Nick, who was also thrilled to see his brother smile even a little, grinned and answered, "Yea, he'll be fine." He turned back to his work and silently added, "He always is."

THE END


End file.
